undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 151
This is Issue 151 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "The Beginning of the End". This issue is Miles-centric. 1201, The Beginning of the End The amount of zombies on the street really concerns me. We can’t handle this many. Really, there’s hundreds. Maybe there’s another way? I doubt it, but that would be sweet. Chad would have known what to do. He could handle this. Not saying that Kevin isn’t a great leader, but Chad... Chad knew what he was doing, all the time. We don’t even know if that helicopter has any fuel. I mean, that might be why it crashed. But it’s our only option right now. A year, and there is still this many zombies, that’s unbeliveable. You would think they’d rot or decoy in some way. But no, they’re here. Not as many as the first days, though. The day where I killed my sister and met Odin, that was sick. Really, the entire city was full of zombies. Not as many as here though. This is crazy. Must have been the helicopter crash that attracted them. “Miles!” Of course, we could just stand up here and take them all out with our weapons. That would mean, though, that we’d loose a lot of ammo. And we don’t have a lot as it is. “Miles!” We’re so dead. We only have food for a week, maybe less. I guess we could... “Miles!” Kevin repeats. This time I react, and snap out of my thoughts. “Uh... yeah, sorry?” I say, a little stressed. “I don’t want to force you into anything. If you don’t want to, you shouldn’t come with us.” Kevin says, waiting for my answer. Don’t know what the question was. “I...” I just say. “We’re gonna cross the road.” Kevin explains with a sigh. “We’re going to the helicopter.” That’s suicide. Of course, the more people we are, the harder it would be for the zombies to focus on a target... right? “Yeah, sure. I’ll go.” I say, looking around. “I’d like to help too.” Jim says, standing with his arms crossed. “You do most help by being here with Lia and Garrett.” Kevin says. “Just watch our backs, okay?” He looks at Jim, Lia and Garrett, who apparently are going to stay up here with the helicopter. “Yeah, okay.” Jim mutters. “We can’t risk to loose our only pilot, Jim.” Holly says with a weak smile. “It’s nothing personal.” “Yeah, I know.” Jim says and manages a smile. As the group split up to prepare, I follow Texas and Timmy to the helicopter. Jim and Garrett has begun to unload the most essential supplies, like food, water, weapons, ammo and medication. We did this last time too. And like last time, Lia sets up a little medic camp. She probably knows that some of us will come back wounded. Timmy gives me a shotgun and a revolver. I load them, and takes some ammo, before heading to Lia. “Hey.” I say, kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon, okay?” Lia just nods. “We’re gonna get that fuel, and then get to Greenland.” I continue. “Together.” Lia looks at me like she always does when she’s nervous. She looked like this everytime Tex and I went hunting on the island, or whenever I went swimming. This time, the look is worse. Like, she’s really worried. “Miles...” She says. “Promise me, that nothing will happen to you.” “Of course.” I say and smile. “I’ll be fine.” Then Lia kisses me, and after kissing for a minute or so, Timmy’s voice penetrates the silence. “Hey, papi!” He yells. “You’re ready?” I smile, give Lia one last kiss and reply “I’m ready.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues